Relative to certain crops, such as apples and cherries, it is desirable to effect spraying of both an insecticide and fungicide simultaneously because of the simultaneous appearance of the pests which are to be destroyed. In this respect, tank mixing two or more pesticides and/or fertilizers is a convenient way to reduce labour and equipment use. In addition, adjuvants may be added.
Tank mixing chemicals is a convenient way to reduce labour and equipment use, it offers flexibility and may increase pesticide effectiveness. However, an incompatible mix can cause equipment damage, downtime, damage to desirable plants and chemical ineffectiveness. Incompatible mixes can result from chemical or physical incompatibility. Chemical incompatibility occurs when one or more of the chemicals changes properties. Physical incompatibility causes the formation of lumps or gels. The chemicals do not disperse properly and settle out of suspension. Incompatibility can also take the form of foams, stratification in the tank, colour changes and bubbles.
Dodecylguanidine acetate, known as dodine, is a fungicide recommended for the control of a number of major fungal diseases on cash crops such as apples and bananas. It is known in the art that dodine is incompatible with some pesticides and/or additives.
For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,931 it was disclosed that dodine and a material known under the trademark Glyodin are immiscible and therefore cannot be mixed before spraying. An agricultural sprayer was disclosed which is capable of the simultaneous but separated application of dodine and Glyodin. Whereas this liquid sprayer offers a solution to the compatibility issue of dodine, it is desirable that an applicator would not have to resort to special equipment.
There remains a need in the art for providing further solutions that resolve the incompatibility of dodine with tank mix partners.
The present invention aims to resolve or ameliorate at least some of the problems mentioned above. In particular, the invention thereto aims to provide a compatibility agent for dodine that resolves the incompatibility of dodine in a tank-mix.